


Respect

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has always treated her with respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Nathan is not the first arrogant, genius scientist Allison’s encountered in her career. But he’s one of the very few who didn’t leer at her the first time they were introduced. 

He did look her over the same way she did, with an appreciative glance, taking in his long legs, dark eyes and just how good he looked in a suit. It also helped that upon working together he treated her with respect and actually seemed to enjoy her being smart at what she did. 

It was a refreshing change from previous labs with men who made lewd comments and treated her as thought she was just there to get them coffee. Although he was an arrogant bastard most times, Nathan always treated her as an equal. 

So when he kissed her after a breakthrough they’d been struggling for the past year, Allison didn’t push him away and slap him. Instead, she returned it full force, giddy with excitement and enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers far too much.


End file.
